IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-15
Ghostbusters 2-15 is the fifteenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the third issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot Louis Tully was an average accountant until the day that Vinz Clortho—Keymaster of Gozer the Traveler—possessed him in service of the end the world. Now the news says New York is at the center of Sumerian shenanigans again, and Louis should want nothing more than to steer clear... but something is drawing him back. Is it morbid curiosity or something more sinister? "Mass Hysteria," the 30th Anniversary celebration, continues here! April 2014 Solicitations via CBR 1/17/14 Cast Part Three The Gang's All Here Louis Tully Sherman Tully Terror Dogs Vinz Clortho Peter Venkman Janine Melnitz Dana Barrett Tiamat Terror Birds Aetil Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Walter Peck Winston Zeddemore Talking Pigeons Egon Spengler Slimer Ray Stantz Robert Learned Coombs Harlan Bojay Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Rookie Mot Equipment Part Three The Gang's All Here Sherman's Station Wagon Tobin's Spirit Guide Paranormal Containment Research Tank Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto-5 Boson Caster Proton Pistol Compact Pack Ecto-1b Ecto Goggles Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Giga meter P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack/Realistic Version Items Part Three The Gang's All Here Archangel's Gallbladder Gozerian Alphabet Portrait of Eleanor Twitty The End of the World Wise Natural Potato Chips Skull of Ivo Shandor Environmental Part Three The Gang's All Here Blood Rain Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Part Three The Gang's All Here LaGuardia International Airport Central Park Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse Dana's Apartment 550 Central Park West Ray's Occult Books Firehouse Development On November 12, 2013, Tristan Jones teased he's found a loophole regarding one of the subscription covers and notes fans will be surprised. TRexJones Tweet 11/12/13 On November 13, 2013, Erik Burnham cryptically teased "there may be a return of an accountant, though" in the story arc. Erik Burnham Tumblr reply 11/13/13 On November 16, 2013, Tristan Jones teased the loophole he found regarding the covers has led to something cool in the comic itself. TRexJones Tweet 11/16/13 On November 30, 2013, Tristan Jones teased cover roughing that showed the animated version of Louis Tully, Slimer, and the Boogieman. Tristan Jones instagram 11/30/13 On December 3, 2013, Tristan Jones showed final lines of the upcoming subscription cover with Louis. He added some rough digital inks "chucked over the top" as a test for the final look before he inks it by hand. The grey tones serve as a "lighting guide" for Luis Delgado when he colors the cover. T-Rex Jones Facebook 12/3/13 On December 15, 2013, Tristan Jones posted a preview of his finished subscription cover. TRexJones Tweet #1 12/15/13 TRexJones Tweet #2 12/15/13 On December 31, 2013, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed Louis Tully appears in Issue #15 and the details of where's he been will be shown. Erik Burnham Interview by Comic Book Resources 12/31/13 On January 15, 2014, IDW Comics released the regular cover online. IDWPublishing Tweet 1/15/14 On January 17, 2014, Erik Burnham posted a shot of the Issue #15 script. erikburnham Tweet 1/17/13 The April solicitations were also released. April 2014 Solicitations via CBR 1/17/14 On February 19, 2014, Erik Burnham announced he recently turned in the Issue #15 script and posted a "deleted scene" between Peter Venkman and Walter Peck. Erik Burnham Fan Page Facebook 2/19/14 On February 21, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Vinz Clortho. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/21/14 On February 26, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed the Harold Ramis tribute would be included in Issue #15. Erik Burnham AMA Redditt 2/26/14 Dapperpomade Tweet 2/26/14 On March 14, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress preview of the Ecto-5 (also known as the Ecto-M). Dapperpomade Tweet 3/14/14 On April 18, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Louis Tully while wishing a happy birthday to Rick Moranis. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/18/14 On April 28, 2014, Dan Schoening posted another teaser of Louis Tully, this time with his cousin Sherman Tully. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/28/14 On April 29, 2014, a cover, credits, recap, cast, and first 7 page preview was posted. Issue #15 preview via Comic Book Resources 4/29/14 Dan Schoening posted another teaser of Issue #15. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/29/14 On June 24, 2014, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 8. Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #15 Page 8 6/24/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is FEB140439. Previews page for #15 *Regular Cover **On the planner, the page is turned to a Wednesday April 30th: ***The 8:00 notes Tom Monroe, a nod to a cover song singer portrayed by Rick Moranis on SCTV ***The 12:00 notes "G.Todd" - a nod to Moranis' character from The Gerry Todd Show SCTV sketch ***1:00 notes toaster stock - likely nod to the Animated Toaster in Ghostbusters II ***2:00 mentions Chamomile tea. This is Janine's favorite - she originally admitted this in the cutscene before Central Park Cemetery in Ghostbusters: The Video Game ***3:00 mentions Crazy Hy's RE:TV Order - a nod to Moranis' spoof commercial on SCTV ***4:00 mentions Smoked salmon, full price - a nod to a line from Louis' party in Ghostbusters ***6:00 mentions Milk-Bones - reference to what Louis wanted to give to Vinz Clortho as he was trapped outside Tavern on the Green ***6:00 also mentions Generic aspirin - another reference to a line during Louis' party in Ghostbusters ***Stay Fit, Keep Sharp, Make Good Decisions is a mantra Louis repeated to himself after he left the Firehouse suited up in Ghostbusters II **The Post-It Note has a 15 easter egg and note to call his mom. Southfork may be reinforcing Louis' line in Ghostbusters II revealing his mom was in Florida. Southfork has a retirement community in Florida. **Louis' letterhead reiterates he is also a lawyer. **Above the receipt is a slip of paper with the Delgado's Gym symbol on it - it's the gym named after colorist Luis Delgado seen off and on in Volume 1 of the ongoing **On the gym paper is a mention of 20 minute workout VHS - referring to Louis' workout regime he revealed at the start of Ghostbusters to Dana **The Great North Whiteout is a nod to the Great White North sketch from SCTV. Moranis portrayed Bob McKenzie in the sketch. *Subscription Cover **On the cover are Louis Tully, Slimer, the Boogieman, and the Pizza Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters. The Pizza Ghost only appeared in the second introduction sequence. *Story So Far **Added to the page is a recap of Melanie and Kylie's investigation last issue and mention of Eduardo Rivera and Zuul. *Dramatis Personae **Added to the roster are biographies for Walter Peck, Eduardo Rivera, and Louis Tully **Peck's entry mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission and EPA **Louis' entry mentions Vinz Clortho and Gozer **Eduardo's entry mentions Ray's Occult Books *Page One **Louis Tully is at the Marine Air Terminal, a terminal dating back to 1939 originally equipped to handle boats and features an Art Deco design. **The airplane seen in the air above the Marine Air Terminal is visually based on Trans American Airlines, seen in the 1980 comedy "Airplane!" **Outside the Marine Air Terminal, on the left and above the bench is a poster from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" above where Ecto-1 is parked in Times Square **Outside the Marine Air Terminal, on the right, is a poster for the Orb of Moldova from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Unseen" **Louis is picked up by his cousin Sherman, a character introduced in Ghostbusters II but was cut. **Sherman mentions Ocala, a city in Marion County, Florida, and Baltimore, a city in Maryland. **To the right of Sherman are posters advertising ***The WOW advertisement seen to the right of the dancers the Party Troll watches at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" ***The Some One advertisement the Clock Ghost rammed into in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" ***The watch sign from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" above where Ecto-1 is parked in Times Square ***The Fian sign from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" above where Ecto-1 is parked in Times Square ***The Tony sign from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" when the Troll leader drives to Times Square in its vehicle *Page Two **Sherman's car is visually based on the Wagon Family Queen Truckster from National Lampoon's Vacation. ***In the movie, Eugene Levy's character Ed sells the Truckster **Louis' memories are mostly from Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II ***Running from Vinz Clortho through Central Park in the first movie ***While possessed by Vinz, opening the gateway for Gozer ***Peter on the stand during the trial in Ghostbusters II ***Suited up as a Ghostbuster and shooting at the slime mold around the Manhattan Museum of Art **The last memory is of breaking up with Janine. In it, Louis is wearing the blue tracksuit from the first movie *Page Four **Dana sees pink Psychomagnotheric Slime on the brick wall obstruction *Page Five **Dana is restrained by several monster arms like in the first movie *Page Six **Tiamat alludes to Gozer and his need to have his servants help him gain entry to Earth *Page Seven **Dana is possessed by a servitor like in the first movie *Page Eight **Outside Ray's Occult are several fliers ***A Psychic flier with I.L.M. on it, a nod to Industrial Light and Magic, the company that primarily did effects for Ghostbusters II ***Natural History Museum, which served as a level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game ***The Ghost and The Darkness, seen in the back up story of Volume 2 Issue #12 ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on a flier with the title Catch Me If You Can. This is a nod to a Ghostbusters transfer that came with Shreddies cereal in early 1985. YouTube clip of commercial ***A flier for Hulkaburger. That and 'Big Toe' are nods to Stripes, starring Bill Murray and Harold Ramis ***A flier for Basic English using the Ziskey Method, a nod to Ramis' character on "Stripes" **The Spates Catalog 'S' is up on the front display **Kylie refers to the events of the back up story in Volume 2 Issue #11 **On the book shelf are: ***On the top shelf, Magic of the Runes from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" ***On the middle shelf, Galileo and his Studies of Medieval Poltergeist from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" ***On the middle shelf, Pagan Rituals & Ceremonies from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" ***On the midle shelf, next to Pagan Rituals, is Celtic Myth from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" ***On the middle shelf, Bestiary from "The Sphinx" **Archangel's Gallbladder, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions, is on the front desk **On the pages of Tobin's Spirit Guide are: ***Tiamat from The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" ***Gozer in its Destructor Form from the Past, Present, and Future one shot comic. ***Tiamat and Gozer's names are in Gozerian alphabet on both pages **Next to the counter is the Molecular Phase Amplifier from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **Kylie alludes to the Cult of Gozer and Cult of Tiamat's conflict as recounted in Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions during the Museum of (Super)Natural History level. **The Bird of Kildarby, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" doll is behind Melanie. **The business cards seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 are still up, behind the counter ***One for Ray's Occult ***One for Ghostbusters ****This is the business card from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" ***One from Louis Tully **Kylie continues on about Gozer, Zuul, and Tiamat. **Kylie refers to Eduardo by his nickname "Eddie", often used on Extreme Ghostbusters *Page 9 **The portrait of the Ghostbusters and Oscar from the end of Ghostbusters II is seen **The pages of Tobin's Spirit Guide shown has the circle of Gozerian seen in the Library ghost's room in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, Checking Out the Library Level. **Kylie's notes the many rules that bound Gozer ***The Cult of Gozer paving the way ***The Keymaster and Gatekeeper ***Choosing a Destructor Form **The Portrait of Eleanor Twitty is on the far right **There are some Zener cards in Eduardo's deck. *Page 10 **Helen Shreck and ABS News from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" appear **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears once more as the ABS station number **The ticker quote's Egon's assessment of the Firehouse in the first movie **Louis is in Bob's Country Bunker from the Blues Brothers movie starring Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi. ***The bar was used in Volume 1 Issue #3. **To the left of Louis is the Tub Shower Baths sign next to the door of the Elwood Blues' apartment in "Blues Brothers" **The Festrunk Brothers, played by Dan Aykroyd and Steve Martin on SNL, are at a table **Talking to the Festrunk Brothers is Dennis Berkley as The Preacher in the "Hogs Wild" episode of "The Greatest American Hero" **The It's Milla Time neon display is seen. **Dan Schoening's drawing of the Blue Brothers "Jailhouse Rock" is framed near the door "Jailhouse Rock" Dan Schoening deviant Art **Louis asks Tiamat his classic "Who does your taxes?" from the end of the first movie **Obscured by Tiamat's head is a Huber Beer neon sign. *Page 11 **To the left of Louis is a Hose Head neon display. "Hosehead" was a slang used in the Great White North sketch featuring Rick Moranis **Louis was drinking an Elsinore beer, from the Strange Brew movie starring Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas. *Page 12 **Peter's doctoral degree is visible like in Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 18 **The map of Manhattan has various points of interest seen in various forms of Ghostbusters media from the movies, animated series, and comics ***Natural History Museum ***Lincoln Center ***Columbus Circle ***Carnegie Hall ***Central Park ***Metropolitan Museum of Art ***Radio City ***Queensboro Bridge ***Times Square ***Jacob K. Javits Federal Building ***Madison Square Garden ***Penn Station ***Herald Square ***Empire State Building ***Grand Central Station ***New York City Public Library ***Rockefeller Plaza ***United Nations Headquarters ***Bellevue Hospital ***East Village ***Washington Square Arch ***Chinatown ***Holland Tunnel **The map also appears to point to Dana's apartment as the point of convergence of all the paranormal activity - West 86th Street and Columbus Avenue. **Peter refers to the floating cars from Volume 2 Issue #14. **Peter's copy of "The End of the World" mentioned in Ghostbusters II is still on his desk **A bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips is in its usual place behind Peter **Peter references Henry Higgins, a character who was a professor of phonetics in George Bernard Shaw's Pygmalion which was adapted into My Fair Lady *Page 13 **Peck mentions the Mayor. *Page 14 **Winston has one of the talking pigeons from Volume 2 Issue #14 in a bird cage **By Egon is a Dick's Pizza box **By Egon, on the monitor is one of the holographic covers from the Ghostbusters Cereal. **The New York City poster from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions is up on the wall **On one of the higher computers is the file on Shifter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime" **An Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" is peeking from the bag of chips *Page 15 **Janine is reading a Celebrity Magazine from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" **The Skull of Ivo Shandor, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions, is still at its place in Peter's office. **Peter leaping from his office is a nod to the first movie when he hopped over to greet Dana Barrett. **The Ecto-5 is visually inspired by the Ghost Blastin Buster Bike toy from Figures and Vehicles set of the Trendmaster Extreme Ghostbusters line. *Page 17 **The bums Robert Learned Coombs and Harlan Bojay, deleted from the first movie, are outside Dana's Apartment. **Jack and Jerry's Cafe is from the movie "Stripes" *Page 18 **The mail bin and envelope, two By-Products of Dreams, from The Real Ghostbusters "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" are running down the sidewalk behind the Ghostbusters. *Page 19 **Peter appears to allude to the first time the guys tried to hide the fact they were investigating something for Dana in Ghostbusters II. *Page 20 **Possessed Louis refers to when he was turned into a Terror Dog in the first movie. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, the visual effect of when Peter tried to enter the apartment is revisited with Jillian Holtzmann's hand reappearing through the portal above her arm. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVol2Issue15RegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover from solicit GhostbustersVol2Issue15SubscriptionCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover preview GhostbustersVolume2Issue15SubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersVolume2Issue15CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersVolume2Issue15CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents